From Dusk to Dawn
by Mercury Ice
Summary: Lindsay is the new girl at La Push High. Everything is going fine for her until she falls for a certain Wolf Boy. Will the two lovers stay together or will the pack push Lindsay out of Jacob's arms forever? REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER**

_**I do not own **__**TWILIGHT**__** Characters originally created by the creative mindStephanie Myer.**_

_**I do own my own characters created in this story by my own creative mind.**_


	2. Eyes Set

**Eyes Set**

**_(The points of view will change with every chapter to make the character to see how it works (Jacob 1, Lindsay 2, Jacob 3, Lindsay 4, ect) Review to tell me if you guys like this or not)_**

It was early, the sun was barely shining between the trees in the reservation. I took off, there was just too many thoughts in my head for me to just stay awake in my room.

I ran with further strides, longer leaps, it felt good to be back in my animal form, but I couldn't escape the thoughts of her and of him.

I ran faster, and faster into the trees and clearings not caring where I went. I just wanted to escape the thoughts in my mind. Dodging trees, jumping over holes, I didn't want to stop, just wanted to keep running.

_"Jacob"_

I stopped running. I knew that voice, it was Leah.

_"Leah, I'm just checking the perimeter,"_

_"I'm sure you were,"_

She ran over to me, within a few seconds. So small yet so fast.

_"You can't keep doing this you know. Bella's gone, forever and you have to be able to accept that. _" Leah reminded me.

Those words opened the fresh wounds on my heart I was trying so hard to run from. What she said was the truth, it was the truth I just didn't want to hear.

_"I know that. Its just...."_

_" I know you hurt Jacob. But you have to move on. It's your Senior year, forget Bella,"_

Like that was going to happen.

_"Come on. School starts in a couple hours, lets go,"_

Leah darted back through the woods to the reservation. I knew she was right but I was just hard letting go.

_**2 HOURS LATER......**_

"Come on Jacob, stop being so slow already," Leah called out to me.

The first day of Senior year. Oh joy.

Nothing seemed to have changed within the school building. People had gotten taller, (none as tall as me though), changed their hair (I cut mine, since Bella wasn't around anymore there wasn't really anypoint in keeping it long).

As I walked into my first class of the day, Modern Literature, all of the kids I had seen in the years past were still there. Talking and catching up with each other about what had happened to them over the summer.

"Jacob, sit down," Leah called out to me.

She was sitting in the furtherst back row with Quil and Embry. Figures that we're all in the same class this early.

I took a seat a chair ahead of Leah and settled into my seat. I just wanted to get this day over with and go home. School was going to be torture without Bella here.

**_BRING!!!!!!_**

"Okay, class," Mrs. Wilson began. The old lady looked the same as last year. Red hair that was extra curly, thick orange framed glasses over her green eyes, and her usual first day of school look of a blue suit and white blouse that completely looked bad on her.

"I want this first day of school to be over with as much as you do, so I don't have to wear this suit again until Parent-Teacher Confrences,"

A burst of laughter broke out within the class room. It was good to know that some things hadn't changed.

"WAIT!!!" A voice called out.

A new girl came running into our English class screeching to a hault in her shoes.

_"Woah,"_

I thought she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had midnight black hair pulled back into a single ponytail, sparking brown eyes rich as chocolate, and skin the shade of pine trees in the spring when they bloom.

She was a such a sight.

"Sorry,I'm late. I got lost."The girl said as she introduced herself to Mrs. Wilson.

"I'm Lindsay Dawson,"

"Welcome Lindsay, please take a seat," Mrs. Wilson directed her.

Lindsay, moved lightly on her feet as she sat down in the third chair closest to the windows. I watched her sit there in the sunlight. Her hair glistened and her eyes twinkled in the sun's rays.

She was radient.

Who was she, where did she come from,

**_TWHAK!!!_**

"Owww!!!"

I turned around to see Leah giving me an angry look. I could tell that she didn't like the fact that I was looking at Lindsay, the new girl.

"What are you doing?" She questioned sharply with a whisper.

"I'm taking your advice," I said back to her in a whisper.

"I'm moving on from Bella,"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Standing Out In The Wrong Way

**Standing Out In The Wrong Way**

I couldn't believe that I was late. My first day of school and I was late. Oh well, I guess.

Sitting in this new Modern Literature class made me feel more comfortable. Not so out of place. The teacher even seemed nice, Mrs. Wilson. Funky teacher who didn't like suits from what I could tell.

"Okay, class who read the assignment over the summer, _Antony and Cleopatra_?" She asked us.

_"Oh good, Shakespeare," _I thought to myself. I raised my hand with the rest of the class which was slightly chatty.

"Good," Ms. Wilson said as she began walking around the room with a copy of the book.

"Now who can tell me the theme of the play?"

Silence. The quiet in the room was a bit unsettling as Mrs. Wilson challenged the class with a contextual question.

"Oh come on, someone has to know the answer," Mrs. Wilson asked the class as she slowly traveled up and down the aisles.

"What did you guys do all summer? Anybody?"

With that I slightly raised my hand to aknowledge that I knew the answer. Shakespeare was one of my favorite authors and I knew _Antony and Cleopatra. _I just hoped no one would think I was a Ms. Smarty Pants with my answer.

"Yes, Miss Dawson,"

"Um..." I began. It felt as if every eye in the class staring at me. Not the most comfortable feeling in the world but I wasn't going to stop at the begining of a sentence.

" Isn't the theme the battle between reason and emotion ?"

Then the room was really silent. Every eye was on me.

"Yes it is," Mrs. Wilson said to me with great suprise in her voice. I'm sure she didn't expect that from the me, the new student in jeans, a green polo, and black Converse shoes.

"And how did you come to this conclusion Miss Dawson?" She asked to challenge me on my position.

"Well, as Antony is a Roman General. His duty is to conquer Egypt for the Roman Empire which is similar to Cleopatra's duty as Queen of Egypt." I explained.

"She is to protect Egypt from all enemies and not be seduced by them. Both of these character do fall for each other more so Antony than Cleopatra because in the end he gives up his reasons in his Roman Duties to persue his emotions of love for Cleopatra," I explained.

When I was done, with my explanation, everyone in the class was staring at me with eyes of shock and disbelief as I knew the play's storyline. Before I moved here, my parents made me get the summer assignment and study the play. It wasn't as bad as I though it would be. That is until now

"Very well comprised Miss Dawson," Mrs. Wilson complimented me.

"The rest of you should take notes from our new student and look deeper into the meaning of the characters of the story," I could feel the angry eyes of the other studnent in the class pierce into my back. My first impression to the class was not a good one.

"And don't worry you will learn more about the characters as your first semester project as a class is to perform this play," Mrs. Wilson said to the class.

A mix of _yay's _and _groans _were heard throughout the class room. People were excited and dreading the coming project. I wasn't sure what to think, except that I knew that I needed to repair my image if I hoped to survive in this school. I wanted to get out of there as quick a possible

"Try outs will be next week in the theater during class. And don't think that you're getting out of your other assignments just because we're doing a play this year for our first semester project. You'll still have nightly homework to do,"

**_BRING!!!!!_**

_"Finally, I can get out of here," _I thought to myself as I darted out of my seat and to the door.

"Homework: Review the play and practice for try-outs," Mrs. Wilson shouted to us as we left Modern Literature.

I only had one thought as class ended.

Getting out of there and getting to my next period. Whatever that was.

"UMMPPP!!!"

As usual with my clumbsy self I fell. This time I tripped over my own feet and caused another guy to fall too.

"I'm sorry." I said to him.

"I am such a klutz," I said as I gathered up my papers.

"It's okay," He said as he handed me some of my papers.

As I took the papers I looked at this guy and he was gorgeous. He had a brilliant smile with white teeth, olive tone tanned skin, short black hair, and muscles that were ripping through his black t-shirt and he wore a pair of light blue ripped jeans.

I was speechless.

"Uh..uh...hi,"

"Hi," He said back to me as he helped me up to my feet.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black,"

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Meeting and Speaking

**Meeting and Speaking**

"I, I, I'm Lindsay, Lindsay Dawson,"

Wow, she was more beautiful up close than she was far away.

"Thanks, thank you for your help," She said to me as she began to walk away. I couldn't let her escape me.

"Wait," I said as I caught up to her.

Lindsay turned and faced me as I caught up to her. Her chocolate eyes caught mine. Man, she was just be just so.. so...

"Yes, Jacob," She said as she pulled me out of my haze of wonder in her sight.

"You umm.., you were great in class with knowing about that play," I commented her.

"Oh, really," She said back to me.

She was blushing. Lindsay's brown cheeks turned red as the sun when it rises over the horizon everyday. It made her look more beautiful than before.

"Thanks," She said as she looked at me. Our eyes met and a strange feeling came over me. It was a good yet strange feeling. Unlike any I had felt before. It made both of us stop in our track until she heard a familiar sound.

**_BRING!!!_**

"Oh no," Lindsay said as we were both brought out of our trances.

"I'm going to be late again,"

"No, don't worry about it," I calmed her.

"The teachers here will go easy on you. Since you're new and everything. Where are you going next anyway?"

I looked at her schedule along with her to see that her next class was AP Stat. This girl was smart. Really smart.

"Thank you," Lindsay said.

"Thanks for bringing me here and for helping me with my books," She said to me as we stood outside of the mathematics class room.

"You're welcome," I responded, sheepishly. There was no way that I could compete with her. What was I thinking?

"Hey," She called out.

I turned around immedietly to see her memorable face.

"See you around?" She said with a smile on her face.

I immedietly smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I mean yes," I stammered out.

"I will definetly see you around,"

**_Later During Lunch..._**

I had to get out of that cement and stone building called school. I hid my clothes in the hole of an old Redwood behind the school and took off.

It felt good to be free in the woods. For the short time it was, I was able to run free. Leaping from hill to hill, sprinting in and out of medows, letting this feeling inside of me be exhausted out.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Lindsay Dawson. She was so beautiful, and so smart. And nice too. She was so sweet. I hadn't ever met anyone like her before. She just seemed to be so, so....

_"You're thinking about her aren't you,"_

I stopped dead in my tracks. It was Leah and she didn't sound excited.

_"Who do you think I'm thinking of?" _I asked her.

_"That new girl,_" Leah said angrily.

She troted down to me in her small grey wolf form.

_"Lisa, or whatever her name is,"_

_"It's Lindsay,"_ I said correcting Leah.

_"Look, I don't like her. She's an outsider. She's not in the pack. She doesn't belong with us,"_

_"You've got to be kidding me," _I said to Leah. I wasn't about to hear this.

_"You barely know the girl. Stop judging her," _

I was done with Leah for the day. I began leaping back towards the school and thinking of Lindsay and how I could get closer to her.

_"So you think Jacob. So you think,"_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Sugar and Spice

**Sugar and Spice**

My first day at La Push High had been quite intresting. With the exception of the first two classes, I had made it on time to all of my other classes. They were pretty good. I had tons of homework to do. But first I had one last thing to get through.

Cheerleading Try-Outs.

I had been a cheerleader at my last school, and I was intrested in being a cheerleader again here at La Push.

As I entered the gymnasium through its green doors, I realized that there would be some definite competition to get onto the squad.

"Oh boy," I said to myself.

Alot of the girls in the gym looked intimidating. They were all tall and pretty. They all knew each other and gave me strange looks as I came into the gym and placed my yellow bag on an empty bench.

_"Great, just what I need. My competition is already sizing me up," _I thought.

"Hey," A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a raven haired girl I recognized from my Modern Lit and Drawing III Class.

"Hey, Leah," I said back to her.

"I didn't know you cheered,"

"Well, I figured I should add athletics to my resume for college this semester," She replied to me. She placed her green bag next to mine and took off her white cardigan hoodie revealing a skin tight yellow shirt matching her short white shirts.

She looked great in her outfit. I looked so plain in my royal blue shirt and navy blue shirts. A complete bore in comparisson to Leah.

"Ready for this," Leah asked me.

"Umm...I guess," I said with nervousness in my voice.

"Don't worry," She said to me as she nugged me with her arm.

"You'll do just fine,"

**_TWEET!!!_**

That was the signal for the tryouts to start.

"Let's go," Leah said.

We both then ran over to the center of the gymnasium with the rest of the potential cheerleaders to hear from the head coach.

"Good afternoon ladies and welcome to Cheer Try-Outs. My name is Mrs. Newman," The coach said as she introduced herself.

She was an older lady in her mid 30's it seemed with blonde highlighted brown hair and blue eyes behind silver framed glasses. She held a brown clipboard in her hands firmly as she stood with two other coaches next to her who were matching her in kacki's and green polo shirts.

"To my right and left are my assistant coaches, Ms. Hendrickson and Ms. Goldman," Mrs. Newman said as she pointed to the assistant coaches.

Ms. Hendrickson stood to the left of Mrs. Newman and she had a short bob cut black hair and very dark tone skin while Ms. Goldman stood to the right of Mrs. Newman and had curly brown hair and lighter tone skin.

"Alright ladies, first, you're going to run a mile out on the track," Ms. Hendrickson said.

A loud sound of groans came from most of the girls. How could they not realize that we would be running? That should have been a given.

"Come on girls," Ms. Goldman said to push the girls.

"The quicker you do this, the quicker it's over and done with. Now let's go,"

With that, we headed out towards the track. I felt better knowing that running was first. I was down to a 7 minute mile in the summer. Hopefully I hadn't lost it yet.

"Ready for this," Leah whispered to me as we lined up on the starting line.

"Yeah, this I can handle," I whispered back.

"Ready," Ms. Hendrickson said to us.

"Get set, GO!!!"

With that, I was off. I was in the middle of a pack of girls running a mile.

For the first two laps, I kept my legs at an adverage legs distance from each other. Breathing with every stride, taking in as much Oxygen as I could easily.

Then when I was done with the second lap, I kicked my feet and decided to go faster during the third.

As I began to break away from the pack, I felt that I was being followed. It was by Leah, I recognized her yellow shirt in the corner of my eyes. We were neck and neck as we came into the final turn for the last lap.

The two of us flew past the coaches as we broke entierly away from the pack of the girls. We were in a heated battle.

I looked at Leah's face as we were racing and I saw that her eyes had changed. They were once blue and soft yet now they were silver and harsh with fury. She really was into this race.

As we came down to the final stretch, both of us charged down the lanes. Same speed, same footing, same pace. It was crazy. I thought for sure it would be a tie.

Then without warning, Leah sprinted ahead of me. Faster than anything I had ever seen.

"6:58!" Ms. Goldman shouted as Leah charged across the starting line.

I was left in her dust and troddled across the line four seconds later.

"7:02!"

"Phew!!!!"

I was glad to finally stop running and walk around on the grass instead of run on the track.

"Wasn't that fun,"

It was Leah again. She wasn't out of breath from the run. And she barely had a brow of sweat on her after that 6:58 mile. I couldn't believe it.

"How...how are you not tiered?" I said as I gasped around for air.

"I'm just...condidtioned well, I guess," She answered.

"The sweat probally flew right off me while I ran."

"Sure," I said I went along with her story but it didn't make any sense to me. For her to not be breathing hard and barely breaking a sweat either after that really quick mile. This was just weird. Really weird.

**_20 Minutes Later..._**

"Okay girls, watch carefully," Mrs. Newman said to us.

After the run, the coaches moved the try-outs indoors for stunts and dance. At the moment, Mrs. Newman, Ms. Goldman, and Ms. Hendrickson were performing a cheerleading stunt called _Stretch Your Imagination. _I had done the stunt before as the flyer and knew how to set it up.

As the coaches went through and directed the movements, I went through the movements in my head and knew what I was doing. Stretch, Throw, Heel Stretch, Power Press, Rotation and Scorpion. Nothing new, same thing I had done many times before.

Then I thought about that boy I had met earlier today. Jacob, Jacob Black. He was so nice. And tall. Very tall.

But so handsome. Black hair, those peircing brown eyes.

Oh, he was so.. so....

"Hey, Lindsay,"

Leah broke me out of my trance.

"Huh, oh, yes,"

"Come on, we've got to go try this _Imagination_ stunt. You've done this before right?" She asked strongly.

"Yeah, yeah" I said assuring her and myself.

"We've got this,"

**_Later...._**

Leah and I joined up with two other girls, Stacy and Anna trying out and we got the stunt down on our own. Now came judgement time.

"Five, six, seven, eight, one, two," Leah counted out.

As Leah counted to eight again, and watched from behind to make sure I didn't fall, she, Stacy and Anna lifted me up into the air. I stood straight up with my elbows straight.

"One, two,"

I pulled up my right foot, holding it up into the air as Anna, Stacy, and Leah pulled me down and pushed me up into a full extension. Clean and clear to the coaches for a full eight count.

"One, two,"

I turned my body for half an eight count.

"Five, six,"

Then with the support of the girls below me, I pulled my foot to my head and made it into scorpion position and held it for another eight count.

"Great job ladies," Mrs. Hendrickson said to us.

The coaches then left and then Anna, Stacy and Leah dropped me down to the ground.

"I think we did pretty good," I said complimenting the group.

"Now comes the really hard part," Anna said.

"Choreographed dance," Stacy said.

**_10 Minutes Later..._**

"Five, six, seven, eight,"

The loud music started pumping and that signaled the dancing start.

My arms went up together : _from the left to the right, from the left to the right, pom poms circle and rise, circle and rise. Step, step,_ **OWW!!!**

Leah stepped hard on my foot as she danced next to me. I thought she broke it. I kept dancing but I wasn't even sure if they she knew she steped on my foot or even if she was sorry.

_Turn, turn, stop, jump, jump, jump, turn, turn, stop, jump, jump. Wave your arms left, right, left, move back two, three, four. Wave arms, pom right. I can't see._

Now Leah put her red pom pom put infront of my face. This was rediculous.

_Poms left, poms up, down and drop. Knee and kick, knee and **OWW!!!**_

This was too much.

_Kick, Kick, Kick and Jump and Smile._

As we finished the routine, I smiled to the coaches with Leah's "accidents" on my mind. Those accidents in dance and that run was no accident. I didn't know what Leah's deal was but she seemed dangerous.

"Good job girls. We'll have the squad list posted tomorrow morning. Dismiss,"

I was estatic that try-outs were over. I was tiered and had given my all. Now it was up to the coaches if I had made it.

"Wasn't that fun," Leah said as she came up to me.

I was not in the mood to see her.

"Sure was," I said as I grabbed my yellow gym bag and put on my green hoodie.

"Sorry about hitting you twice in the dance routine," She said appologeticly.

"I can be a klutz sometimes,"

Her appology sounded heartfelt but I really didn't buy it.

"That's alright," I said to make her feel better about it.

"Well I've got to get going. See you tomorrow,"  
I grabbed my bag, waved good bye to Leah and headed out of the door.

She seemed like a nice girl but something about her bugged me. I didn't know what it was but it was something bad.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	6. Dreams and A Discussion

**Dreams and A Discussion**

_I was having the same dream over again. Th__ere she was, standing at the top of the medow in a long dress. Green and pink. She was beautiful in it. _

_  
__I had to get to her._

_"Lindsay, Linds..."_

_I ran to her. Sprinting, runnin as fast and as hard as I could. But it just seemed as if she was drifting away from me. _

_No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to her._

_"Lindsay,"_

" Lindsay wait !!!" I woke up alone in my room. In a cold sweat, sitting straight up with my hand outstretched like I had in my dream.

That was crazy.

"Jacob," Leah came barging into my room. Messy hair and no make up.

Not a pretty sight.

"It's two in the morning. What the heck is wrong with you?" She was in grouchy mood. I looked at my clock and it said 2:16 AM.

"Sorry, bad dream," I said to her.

"I told you that girl was bad news." Leah said through a yawn.

"Now go back to sleep so the rest of us can get some sleep. Lindsay, jeez, I don't like that girl," Leah said as she mumbled to herself as she left my room closing the door.

As I sat there alone in my room, I tried to go back to sleep but I was haunted by the dream I had about Lindsay and how I woke up in that cold sweat. I hadn't ever been that cold before.

People in my tribe never got that cold.

Did they?

**_The Next Morning..._**

I was thinking about the Lindsay again. And that dream, it was such a weird dream. And how I was in cold sweat afterwards, what was that about?

How did I get that cold?

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about her?" Leah yelled across the breakfast table.

Breaking the silence, Leah gave me one of her dark and grizzly stares across the table.

"What's your deal Leah?"

"I don't like her," She said snarling like a grouch.

"And I don't understand why you like her?" Leah then angrily scuffed her chair back and stomped out of the front door.

"What's she so upset about?" A new voice said. It was my dad wheeling himself out from his bedroom to the kitchen.

"Nothing,dad she's just jealous?" I said.

"Oh, a girl huh," He said as this got his attention. " So who is she? The girl who you were talking about in your sleep?"

I blushed.

"You heard that?"

"Oh yeah, 2AM, son that's a bit early,"

"I know dad, sorry. But this girl, Lindsay, she's just so amazing." I said to him.

I knew my dad would listen to me about this unlike Leah who would try to bite my head off.

"She's so beautiful, and smart and pretty, and humble, and everything." I said running out of breath and starting to stammer.

"Well, you definetly have feelings for this girl son,"

"I know dad,"

"It's just, how, how do I tell her? And how do I know that she has the same feelings for me?"

"Son," My dad started.

"You'll know. It'll be exactly like how I knew your mother, was the one for me. You just know,"

**_To Be Continued ..._**


	7. Drama,Drama,Drama

**Drama,Drama,Drama**

_Sorry for the lack of updates. Here's what's going on with Lindsay, Jacob, and Leah_

It was audition day for _Antony and Cleopatra _in Modern Lit class. I sat quietly by myself in the La Push Auditorium as I reflected on my past few weeks in my new school.

I had great classes, good new friends, and I even made co- captain on the varsity cheer squad.

Life was pretty good.

That is with one exception.

"Hey Linds,"

Leah.

"Hey Leah, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, the usual,"

Initially when I first met Leah, I though she was a nice girl. But as I got to know her more through school and cheerleading as she was my co-capitan, her true colors began to show. She was very controlling and sometimes was just plain mean.

"So ready for these auditions?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I said back to her.

"How about you?"

"Me?" Leah said. "I'm not auditioning. Acting's not my thing. I'm doing backstage work instead,"

"Oh, okay," I said to Leah.

"Good morning class,"

It was Ms. Wilson. Her bright flamboyant style was quite new to me when I first came to La Push as she wore bright flashy colors as she wore today a bright yellow blouse with dark blue wash jeans and red converses which matched her loud orange hair and green eyes.

"Alright all of you who want to audition pair up and wait while the rest of you who want to work backstage, follow me up to the lighting booth," Ms. Wilson directed.

"That's my cue," Leah said as she arose from her seat and began going upstairs.

"Break a leg,"

" Thanks," I replied.

I got up from my seat and began searching for a partner to audition with for the play. They seemed hard to come by as everyone partnered up with their boyfriend or good friend and I had none of those here in La Push.

"Hey, need a partner," A voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Jacob Black standing a few feet behind me.

"Yeah, do you want to be it," I asked him.

"Sure, I need a partner too," He replied.

As we walked together towards the stage, I couldn't help but feel a sense of warm calming. Like I was nervous to audition for the play but I was okay because I was auditioning with Jacob right by my side.

It was an odd feeling that I always had with Jacob. From the day I met him, I felt that sense of being protected whenever he was near me. I couldn't explain it. But all I knew was that it was different, safe, warm, constant, and ...

"Mr. Black, Miss Dawson, it's your turn,"

With that we were up. I moved stage right with Jacob directly across me at stage left.

"Alright guys take it from Act 3, Scene 11 when Cleopatra and Antony reunite," Ms. Wilson directed.

I looked down at my page in my script, took a deep breath, and became the Queen of the Nile.

_"__O my lord, my lord,_  
_Forgive my fearful sails! I little thought_  
_You would have follow'd.__"_ I cried as I ran to Jacob/Antony.

_"__Egypt, thou knew'st too well_  
_My heart was to thy rudder tied by the strings,_  
_And thou shouldst tow me after: o'er my spirit_  
_Thy full supremacy thou knew'st, and that_  
_Thy beck might from the bidding of the gods_  
_Command me.__"_ Jacob/Antony said to me with a strong sense of assurness in his voice.

_"__O, my pardon!_" I said to him as I appologized with a strong sense of remorse for my characters feelings towards Antony.

_"__Now I must_  
_To the young man send humble treaties, dodge_  
_And palter in the shifts of lowness; who_  
_With half the bulk o' the world play'd as I pleased,_  
_Making and marring fortunes. You did know_  
_How much you were my conqueror; and that_  
_My sword, made weak by my affection, would_  
_Obey it on all cause._" Jacob said to me in character as he walked away from me, as Antony felt that duty was more important than his love for Cleopatra.

_"__Pardon, pardon!_" I cried out to him, wanting him, I mean my character wanting him to come back to me.

"_Fall not a tear, I say; one of them rates_  
_All that is won and lost: give me a kiss;_  
_Even this repays me. We sent our schoolmaster;_  
_Is he come back? Love, I am full of lead._  
_Some wine, within there, and our viands! Fortune knows_  
_We scorn her most when most she offers blows._" Jacob said as he came back to me and held me in his embrace as he looked at me with his eyes of affection. Those deep chocolate, brown eyes of his I could see getting closer and closer to me as he pulled me in closer and closer and...

**_BLACK OUT_**

"HEY!!!" We both said as the stage lights went out.

The lights quickly came back on and a familiar culprit was behind the mistake.

"Sorry guys," Leah said from above the sound booth.

"My hand slipped,"

"Sure it did," I thought to myself.

"It's okay, Leah," Jacob said shouting up to her.

"Yeah, okay that you're such a control freak," Jacob whispered to me.

I giggled. He knew how controlling Leah could be especially over him as I had noticed.

"Hey we were pretty good together," Jacob said to me.

"Yeah, yeah we were," I replied.

"Hey, do you want to hang out sometime after school? Like maybe this Saturday on the Reservation? " He asked.

"You mean like on a date?" I replied to him.

"Well, if you want to call it a date, sure," He said sheepishly with his cute white smile.

He was so handsome with that smile and his ebony black locks of hair. Not to mencion his brain filled with intelligence and his dynamic acting skills.

How could I say no?

"Sure,"

**_To be continued ... _**

P.S REVIEW!!!!


	8. A Coming Threat

**A Coming Threat**

**_Sorry for the long break....this is an interluding chapter from Leah's point of view. _**

**_Tell me what you think !!!_**

_I can't believe it._

_How could she....why does she....HOW!!!!_

_Why did she come here? That Lindsay Dawson. She's, she's such a perfect princess._

_She gets good grades, star on the cheerleading squad, and now Cleopatra in the play._

_And on top of all that, Jacob is facinated with her. He always talks about her, looks at her everyday in class, and she talks back to him. _

_The mere sight of those two together makes me sick. Jacob is supposed to be with me. I thought that was clear when Bella left him with that vampire, Edward. _

_HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!!! _

_ONLY ME!!!_

_I just want her to go away. I wish she would just drop off of a cliff._

_Wait....that's it._

_That's the way I'll get rid of Lindsay for good. _

_An accidental cheerleading stunt wouldn't be considered odd. Just think with one little let go of the princesses foot, she's out cold as winter._

_And Jacob shall be MINE!!!!!!_

**_To Be Continued_**


	9. The Eclipse, Part I

**The Eclipse, Part I**

"One, two, and hold,"

It was another long day of cheerleading practice. I was at the top of our stunt and holding my arms up in a V shape while three girls were under me, balancing me again.

"And...down,"

I sprung upwards then down into the arms of the cheerleaders below. We had all been practicing hard for the past two weeks on this stunt and it was finally clean.

Our hard work had finally paid off.

"Alright ladies, that was a great practice." I said as I looked around at the cheerleading squad with Leah, my co-captain. Everyone was covered with sweat and exhausted from the extra hard practice.

They deserved a break before the big day.

"Okay guys, go home and get some sleep. Don't forget you uniforms for the Pep Rally tomorrow," Leah said to the girls as the grabbed their belongings and raced out of the gymnasium doors.

"Good practice, huh," I said to Leah.

"Oh yeah definetly," She responded.

"Well see you tomorrow. That's the big day," Leah said to me as she headed out of the door.

"Yeah, definetly," I said to her.

Leah then grabbed her blue cheer bag and left swiftly.

I soon followed Leah by grabbing my own yellow cheer bag and going out the doors. But not before I was stopped by a familar face.

"Hey, you,"

"Hey," He replied back. It was Jacob as usual.

"What's up," I asked him.

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to ask you something," He said to me in his silent yet strong stature.

"Sure, go ahead," I replied to him.

"Well Lindsay, I know I've only known you for a few months, but I was wondering," He said shakily. Then from behind his back, Jacob pulled out a bouquet of wildflowers and handed them to me.

"Would you go to the Homecoming Dance with me ?,"

I was suprised by his proposal but I had no intention of rejecting it. Jacob was nice and cute and so sweet, especially with these flowers.

"Yes, I would love to go with you Jacob,"

**_Meanwhile in the shadows ....._**

_"Grrrr....now he asked her to the Homecoming Dance!!!!!" Leah angrily though to herself._

_"Well, she may have said yes, but she won't be going if I have anything to do with it. HA HA HA HA!!!!"_

**_TO BE CONTINUED ...._**


	10. The Eclipse, Part II

**The Eclipse, Part II**

"HEY YOU, BIG GREEN !!!"

It was the day of the pep rally and everyone was excited and pumped with school spirit. The colors of green and gold were strewn everywhere in the auditorium on banners, ballons, and on everyone wearing a school T-Shirt.

It was awesome to see all this school spirit.

And even better to Lindsay as a cheerleader leading the charge on the gynasium floor with the squad. She looked so beautiful in her green and gold striped cheerleading uniform and she was so enthusiastic with her spirit as she lead the cheers.

"HERE WE GO!!!"

The squad started their routine and I couldn't take my eyes off of her as they danced and cheered in sync with each other in time with the music.

"LETS GO, LA PUSH, COME ON YOU GOT IT!!!"

Then came the stunt. Lindsay had told me about the stunt and how she would be at the top.

She had told me she wasn't scared, but I was secretly scared for her.

As I watched her fly up to the top and be held by the teir of other girls, it seemed steady.

But then... it fell and my worst fears came to reality.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Lindsay screamed as she fell to the ground.

I ran to her and leapt from my seat in the stands.

"LINDSAY!!!"

By the time I got to her, there was a hush in the crowd, as everyone on looked to the girls who surrounded Lindsay's unconcious body.

"Lindsay, Linds, wake up,"

Her brown eyes were still closed and she was un responsive.

"Lindsay, please wake up, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!"

**_Meanwhile in a corner...._**

_Leah was snickering and watching the crowds rush to Lindsay's aid as her plan had gone into effect and worked out just as she had planned it._

_"Now that Lindsay won't be a problem for me anymore and Jacob will be all mine,"_

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	11. The Eclipse, Part III

The Eclipse, Part III

"Oh no,"

I saw nothing but water around me. I was drowning and I was running out of air.

"SWIM! SWIM!"

I charged towards the surface, trying to get to it, closer and closer, I could see the sun.

"GASP!"

Breathing never felt so good after being suffocated underwater.

I had no idea where I was. It seemed like I was wet and cold in an endless ocean of black water.

"HELLO!"

"Is anyone out there?"

Nothing.

The echo of my voice and silence. This couldn't be good.

I knew I had to get out of the water but I didn't know where to go or how to get home.

I didn't want to be lost….not again…

"Will someone help me?"

_**Meanwhile in reality…**_

__"The fall has put her into an acoma," The doctor explained.

I couldn't believe it. Why her? Why did this happen to her? I couldn't even go in the room to look at her or her parents but I could hear everything from outside her door.

"Is there any chance she'll wake up?" Her father asked.

"Oh yes, there is a good chance but the longer she stays like this, the smaller the chance gets,"

"No," I thought.

"That cant happen. I have to help her,"

I already lost Bella, I'm not going to loose Lindsay. I sprinted out of the hospital and changed in the woods. There was one person who could help me, and I had to get to him.

"Dad…Dad!"

"Jacob, " My dad was working in the back of the house. I quickly sprinted to him.

"Dad, its Linds. She's in acoma. You have to help me help her. Leah…Leah did something,"

"Jacob calm down…"

I caught my breath and tried to slow down. Everything had happened so fast and I wanted to save her so badly.

"Okay Jacob, I want you to go lay down and go into a dream state like I taught you as a kid. There you'll find her. But be careful…"

"Okay thanks dad,"

I took off as fast as I could and laid in my bed. The quicker I got to sleep, the quicker I could save Lindsay.

"Come on, come on,"

I began thinking about her. Her sweet smile, cute laugh, her soft voice…

"Jacob…Jacob…"

_**To Be Continued….**_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Eclipse: Part IV**

"Aaahhhhh!"

Run, run, come on legs can't you go any faster. One minute I'm on the beach, now I'm the forest running from this thing chasing me. It was almost like a ghost but as fast as rocket. I could hear it behind me. An evil cackling laugh, I had to get away from.

This had to be some sick joke. At least I hope it was.

"Leave me alone!"

I made a sharp turn to the left and unfortnatley into nothing.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

I fell and rolled down a deep ravine covered in grass and rocks. I shut my eyes and rolled up into a ball to protect myself until I stopped. I opened my eyes and the ghost thing stared me in the face with its blood red eyes and sharp fangs.

"Oh boy,"

I used my foot and kicked it as hard as I could.

"!"

The ghost screeched like a siren. While it wailed in pain, I rolled away and hid underneath a bush and watched the ghost disappear and a girl appear.

"Leah?"

I recognized her by her dark hair and scared faced. She looked angrier than I had ever seen her before. This was not going to be good.

"You, you're going to pay for that and everything you've done!"

Next thing I knew, Leah came charging full force at me and I knew I had better move unless I had plans of being run over.

Quickly I rolled over right as she ran by and stood to my feet ready for her next attack.

"AAAHHH!" She screamed as she threw violent punches towards me. I ducked and blocked them sharply quickly and flipped her on her back. I knew my dads training would pay off, but not here.

"Ahah!" Leah grabbed my throat while she was on her back and started tightening her grip. I tried to push her off but her grip kept getting tighter and tighter. As she stood up, I went down, gasping for any source of air as she smiled an evilly cackled at my suffering.

"You should have never come here and tried to take him away from me. Now you'll never be able to do it again," Leah cackled as her grip tightened.

She was pressing down harder and harder. Crushing my throat and killing me slowly. Where was help when you needed it. How…how could I…beat her? Dying at the hand of some pscho cheerleader? Really?

Then out of nowhere a bright flash of brown came up and pushed her off of me.

I gasped for the first breaths of wholesome air in what felt like an eternity.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Leah shrieked.

I slowly rolled over to see, an angry Leah facing a huge brown wolf.

A huge wolf, just saved me? Ok….

"Why her? Why her and not me? Answer me !" She shouted at the wolf.

The oversized wolf did nothing but silently stared at her with its deep brown eyes.

Deep brown eyes I had seen before. I know those eyes.

"Jacob?"

I shut my eyes for a second and awoke back to a world of monitors, white sheets, and my parents sleeping at the foot of a railed bed. I was in the hospital.

I was back in the real world.

_**To Be Continued….**_


End file.
